Talk:GN-000 0 Gundam
Is there any definitive truth about Ribbons Almark being 0-Gundam's actual original pilot? Last time i checked that was an unconfirmed gossip and it was someone else. Until I see references, I'm likely going to revert materials after this. I've changed the name of the armaments to fit the spelling in the HG Type ACD Manual.None of the even have the word GN in it.I would think this counts as a reliable source.-SonicSP The prototype 0-Gundam HG manual is released recently and contains some info on the wings of light also knows as GN Feathers.I've added the info on the page.Thanks to CA from animesuki for translating the page. Here's a link to the picture of the section that has the info: http://www.imagebeast.net/images/rdmkvw8acl7lgu98c9l.jpg By the way,I think the Trans-Am section needs to be modified,it presumes that the 0-Gundam can use Trans-Am without any possible hiccups and sounds too factual.It needs to be more speculative in nature since we never saw the 0-Gundam suit itself use Trans-Am.Since its a very early prototype suit,the suit iteself possibly may be unable to handle the Trans-Am. As an example,00 Gundam itself was not able to handle Trans-Am on its own so the possibility that 0 Gundam may not is certainly there,considering its a very early prototype,we need to consider the possbility at least. I suggest the Trans-Am section to be made more speculative in nature. SonicSP 17:10, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I think its a real possibility that 0 Gundam is capable of Trans Am. Everything we have seen about the Trans Am indicates that it is a feature of the GN Drives not the Gundams. Also we don't know a lot about the GN Drives such as when or where they were built. What we do know is that not a single member of Celestial Being (current or former) knew of the system's existence. So the CB engineers couldn't have likely built the machines to handle a system that they didn't know existed. So why can't the same be true for the 0 Gundam? Also the reason 00 Gundam couldn't handle Trans Am was because it caused the Twin Drive system to destabilize. Although it is possible that the basic plans for the Gundams development were stored in Veda by Aeolia 200 year ago and he had planned it so that only the the 3rd generation machines and above could use Trans Am but that is just wild speculation with no evidence to back it up. Need Translation of 00P Article Someone please translate this and add it to the article, thanks. Wasabi 04:47, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Missing Captions Usually there would be a commentary on the bottom of each pic, but i noticed 0 Gundam is missing them, someone please add them back in. Wasabi 20:20, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :The commentary is there, except it now appears, in a popup, upon mouse over of the image, i believe :~ Azkaiel 03:43, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Anyone not like having them as a mouseover? i thought they were just wasting space since the previous mouseover was just the name of the file. Simant 16:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC)